The Encounter
by vonanna22
Summary: What happens when you meet who you have been yearning for?


"Encounter"

**Author's note: Hello, everybody. I have enjoyed so many stories on this site; and I have spent countless hours lost in these stories so I thought I would give it a try. This is my first fan fiction, and I hope you enjoy it the same way I enjoyed writing it. I was inspired by this song and this little story just came to me. Thank you God for the desire to write! I hope I did it justice. Please review any feedback would be very much appreciated.**

**I do not own "Glee" or any of its characters and, I also do not own the song "I should go" by Levi Kreis.**

Sam Evans sits at the end of his brother Stevie's Sports Bar drinking alone. Some nights the pressure of being a famous published Sci-fi author weighs on him; deadlines are always looming and it is hard to tell who really likes you for you, or for what they can get out of you, it was starting to get the better of him.

He had been walking around most of the early evening trying to clear his head in the night air. He wandered into his brother's bar once the lightning and the thunder started. Stevie and Sam spoke for a little while; just killing time because the bar was empty tonight; except for the one guy in the corner who never seemed to want to leave. Sam looked at that man who seemed to be a fixture in his brother's place and wondered what his life could have possibly been like for this to wind up being his fate? He wondered if that man had been suffering quietly inside like he was.

With the storm growing louder and louder outside and Stevie, knowing how much his 4 year old daughter misses him on stormy nights, he decided to close the bar early. Sam, still not ready to go home to his empty apartment, tells Stevie to leave and that he will lockup thankful for just the change of scenery. Grateful for Sam's help in the matter Stevie then volunteers to place the drunken man in a cab and allow Sam to have the place alone to be with his thoughts.

Once Stevie and the man are gone; Sam turned on the radio behind the bar and poured himself a drink. Wondering how life got to be this way, he thought he had everything he had dreamed about. Well, to be honest not everything, he almost had it all except for one thing; he did not have the love of his life beside him, and it turns out that made all the difference in the world.

Then he noticed the song on the radio was changing and it was her… it's always her… this time she was singing her cover of "I will always love you' by Whitney Houston and he could not help but wonder if it was still true? The promise that song held for the both of them so long ago; after 10 years apart would she even remember him the way that he remembers her? What was he thinking? Remembers her? As if to imply he had somehow forgotten her? Could he ever?

Of course, he hadn't. But instead, he threw himself first into his college work and then after that; into his career and then before you know it, 10 years had gone by and you're alone; feeling like everyone around you has ulterior motives and that no one will ever really get you like she did.

The song ends and the thunder grows even louder still, the heavy rain is pounding outside on the sidewalk and on the windows; the windows start to shake with the wind forcing itself against it, as Sam takes a sip of his second, no maybe his third drink. Maybe it is time again for me to go to another one of her concerts. He thinks. I haven't missed one, in this area, since she has started touring; or in any other city for that matter when our paths have crossed. I am so proud of her and all she has accomplished; I knew she could, I knew she would. I can't say that it doesn't break my heart though, to be just another face in the crowd, someone that she never actually gets to see because of the bright lights shining down on her.

As Sam was lost in these thoughts, the door to the bar opens and shuts quickly; noticeable by the sudden chill in the air and the ringing bell from above the door, which now slowly fades into the music which is still playing on the radio. When Sam thinks to himself didn't Stevie lock that door?

_**Sam:**__ We're closed!_

He looked up to see the frame of a woman who was clearly soaked to the skin. Well as clearly as a now buzzed Sam could see. She was shaking off her coat and trying to control the damage to her hair when she spoke apologizing and asking if she could use the phone because she was having trouble getting a cab.

Her voice and look was so familiar but she was standing in the shadow of the vestibule so he could not see her clearly. Sam cursed himself for being drunk already and obviously starting to imagine things, until she stepped into the light.

It was her! She was there! She was wet, she was beautiful and he was speechless.

The beating of his heart felt so loud to him that at that moment he thought surely she had heard it. How could she be here, of all places, in this bar, on a night like this? She walked in a little further while grabbing a "scrunchy" out of her purse and pulling her long wet hair into a ponytail then she looked up and saw him.

She stared for a moment squinting just a little because she normally didn't wear her glasses in public; but there he was.

_**Mercedes:**__ Sam is that you?_

Finally Sam could hear her speak but his breathing muffled his ears so much that what she said sounded so far away. Fighting with everything he had to sober up and not say something totally ridiculous; all he could get out was…

_**Sam:**__ Mercy?_

She smiled the brightest smile he had seen in a long time. She walked over to him she tried to hug him but then she stopped herself because she was so wet. Sam on the other hand did not allow that as an excuse, and hugged her as tightly as he could.

_**Mercedes:**__ Sam! I'm getting you all wet! Don't!_

_**Sam:**__ After all these years do you honestly think I will let some water stop me!_

As he pulled away from her he placed his hands on her cheeks and he almost kissed her but instead he continued to hold her face in his hands as if to check to see if this was really real, but only for a moment, then he remembered himself and let her go.

_**Sam:**__ What are you doing here?_

_**Mercedes:**__ I am in town as a surprise guest for a show. I was rehearsing not too far from here but, being the neurotic that I am sometimes, I stayed back once the crew left to practice on my own. As the old saying goes it is raining cats and dogs outside and I couldn't hail a cab; and my drummer left with my charger accidentally and my cell phone died._

Sam ran behind the bar grabbed some hand towels and had her dry her hands, face, and ponytail.

_**Mercedes:**__ Why are you here? _She said, while looking around._ Is this place yours?_ She asked.

Sam didn't know what to think of that question. He did know how it made him feel though, he felt a little hurt by it; he was not as famous as she was, and he knew that and he really did not expect to be; but he thought she might have heard something about him.

_**Mercedes:**__ Don't look at me like that._ She said, as she sat down at a table for two.

He hadn't even realized that he was staring at her at the time.

_**Mercedes:**__ It's not a bad thing owning a bar my accountant always tells me to diversify; and with all your book money I thought this might have been one of your investments._

_**Sam:**__ Wait….What did you say? You know about my writing?_ He said, as he sat down with her at the table.

_**Mercedes**_**:** Of course, I do. There have been what? Six published so far right?

He looked at her amazed.

_**Sam:**__ I need a drink._

He said after a moment.

_**Sam:**__ Would you like one?_

_**Mercedes:**__ Yes, please, a white wine Spritzer; if, you have it?_

He made one for her and this time grabbed a beer for himself; and he came back to the table and sat down.

_**Sam:**__ This is my brother's place. I'm just a silent partner._

_**Mercedes:**__ Stevie! Oh, I've missed him and your whole family. How is everyone?_

_**Sam:**__ Oh, they are all fine. Stacie is pursuing her dream as a fashion designer. She and her college roommate started an online business; it is a boutique._

_**Mercedes:**__ You have to give me her website address, maybe I can throw a little business her way. _She smiled.

Mercedes said, with a smile that was so sincere; he truly did miss that smile.

_**Sam:**__ Due to my writing, I was able to help my parents buy a small farm in Nashville; they love the ranch, so they are happy._

Sam took a sip of beer for some liquid courage as the storm continued to rage outside, and after he had done so he asked her.

_**Sam:**__ How did you find out about the books?_

A little apprehensive to bring the subject up, but he knew it would kill him not to know.

_**Mercedes:**__ I was at the airport gift shop in Vegas, when I saw your second book or what I came to find out was your second book, at the airport. I screamed so loud when I saw your picture on the back, you were so handsome and accomplished. I was, and am so proud of you!_

Sam choked back with a hard swallow the lump he just got in his throat.

_**Mercedes:**__ So, then I found your first one online and since then, you have been my flying companion for years; on all my tours. Your books are fabulous by the way! Whenever I start one I simply cannot put them down. I have probably read all six of them at least four times each, and I discover something new and wonderful in them every time I read them. I cannot wait for your next one I have already pre-ordered it. As a matter of fact you should have more frequent flyer miles for traveling with me than my agent does!_ She laughed.

Mercedes took another sip of her drink hoping that she had not revealed too much. She had missed Sam so much. She kept thinking that if she had been strong enough to make up her mind about him all those years ago and not have been so afraid of her own feelings of getting hurt. She kept believing that one day he would wake up and then realize that he could never really want someone like her and off he would go with another Cheerio and totally cement her feelings of being a loser in high school. He was always sweet to her though. Now she had wished that even if it had ended up that way, she wished she had held onto him longer and just enjoyed the moment. Maybe, who knows? Could they have still been together even until this day? Wake up Mercedes! She thought to herself, you have lost him for good.

The only other thing that she found herself thinking was that she was so grateful that she was wet already from the rain or else he would have noticed her sweating when she looked at him. Just looking at him warmed her up at least 20 degrees easily. After all this time he still looked soooo good. Try not to think about it Mercy (he called me Mercy) it has been such a long time since I heard that, it was so nice to hear him say it, she thought to herself. But you blew it! He is a man, a strong man, a good looking man but he has moved on with his life. Since then only you keep jumping back to the past.

_**Sam:**__ Mercy? Mercy?_

_**Mercedes:**__ What? I am sorry. What did you say?_

_**Sam:**__ Where did you go just then?_ He asked.

_**Mercedes:**__ Oh, it's nothing but I am sorry. What were you saying?_

He cleared his throat to buy some time to drum up the courage to say it again, but this time it came out even softer.

_**Sam:**__ I have all your songs on my MP3 player; you are my travel companion when I go on all of my book tours too._

Mercedes hadn't even thought of that being a possibility. She slowly took it in and then she just smiled and said to him.

_**Mercedes:**__ So we've been together all this time?_

_**Sam:**__ Yeah, I suppose we have._

He said letting the same smile slowly creep onto his face as well. So they had a few more drinks and talked almost the whole night away. It had approached 5:30am, and by that time they had shared so much of their experiences that had happened to them while they were apart from each other. Mercedes then excused herself to go to the ladies room and Sam then started to clean their drinking glasses.

Sam had so many thoughts racing through his mind but the one winning the race was that he must never lose her again. You have to find a way to keep this going. He thought to himself. But what if this was just the alcohol talking and in the true light of day clearer heads prevailed. He would hate to make the effort again only to be rejected; he did not think his heart could take it. Especially, after realizing right at this moment, that he would be deeply, and madly in love with this woman for the rest of his life, it wasn't just a fantasy anymore or a what if thought; after having had this chance to spend time with her, it was now a fact. The only danger of this way of thinking was that his love for her was so overwhelming he could accidentally mistake it for coming from both of them. Maybe he is mixing up the facts and just projecting all he is feeling onto her as well; maybe she doesn't feel that way at all and is just being friendly.

Mercy came out of the ladies room also wrestling with her thoughts. Could it be possible that he would still care? Could they have another opportunity? He was just as wonderful now as he was then, and everything was just so easy for them; their conversations were effortless. If they could have another chance she would never let it go again, she would want to share the rest of her life with him. She had grown tired of missing him as much as she did. But, that was just it she missed him, she loved him; no one ever said he felt the same way, why would he? I never felt good enough for him then so what is so different now. I had the nerve to play with his heart when he was freely offering it to me at the time. He probably swore to himself he would never do it again.

Get real Mercedes you have blown it, stop chasing fantasies or you will make a fool of yourself.

Mercy almost came into the room; when she heard a song starting to play on the radio, which truly made her think. When Sam heard it start to play; it made his mind wander as well.

**Thinking over the parts of the song in their minds, together, as they listened without letting each other know they were there.**

_**Mercedes:**__ Here we are, isn't it familiar? Haven't had someone to talk to in such a long time._

_**Sam:**__ And its strange all we have in common and your company was just the thing I needed tonight._

_**Mercedes:**__ But somehow I feel I should apologize cuz, I'm just a little shaken by what's going on inside._

_**Sam:**__ I should go before my will gets any weaker and my eyes begin to linger longer than they should._

_**Mercedes:**__ I should go before I lose my sense of reason and this hour holds more meaning than it ever could._

_**Sam:**__ I should go._

_**Mercedes:**__ I should go._

_**Sam:**__ Baby, I should go._

_**Sam:**__ It's so hard keeping my composure and pretend I don't see how your body curves beneath your clothes. And your laugh is pure and unaffected. It frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go. But I know I gotta take the noble path. Cuz, I don't want you to question the intentions that I have._

_**Both:**__ I should go._

_**Mercedes:**__ Before my will gets any weaker and my eyes begin to linger longer than they should._

_**Sam:**__ I should go before I lose my sense of reason and this hour holds more meaning than it ever could._

_**Mercy:**__ I should go._

_**Sam:**__ I should go._

_**Mercy:**__ Baby, I should go._

_**Sam:**__ Oh, but now I don't mean to leave you with a trivial excuse._

_**Mercy:**__ And when you call tomorrow, I'll know what to do._

_**Sam:**__ But I should go before my will gets any weaker and my eyes begin to linger longer than they should._

_**Mercy:**__ I should go before I lose my sense of reason and this hour holds more meaning than it ever could._

_**Sam:**__ I should go, I should go, Baby, I should go._

_**Mercy:**__ I should go, Baby, I should go._

_**Both:**__ I should go._

When the song ended Sam turned off the radio. The rain had stopped for about twenty minutes now, and the sun was coming up outside. Mercedes walked all the way into the room and called out his name.

_**Mercedes:** Sam?_

Instead of turning around he looked at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. A tear starting to form in his eye; then they both spoke at the same time.

**Both:** Would you like to stay for breakfast?

There was that smile again.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading my little story, and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
